In the merchandising of nuts and bolts, it is common to find various size bolts and nuts loosely displayed in bins which are bulky and unappealing in presentation of product. These bins are directly accessible to the consumer who, during the process of selection of the product, often returns the product to the wrong bin thereby causing an intermingling of various sizes of nuts and bolts. A subsequent purchaser therefore may have difficulty in locating and being assured that the nut or bolt selected is consistent with the designated sizes identified with each bin. In other forms of product presentation it is desirable to display the product at eye level in transparent containers such as plastic bags or transparent containers. The bags and containers are generally suspended from hooks at or below eye level from peg boards. This method of merchandising is generally limited to small sizes of nuts and bolts and each package has a fixed number or quantity of nuts and bolts. Thus, only pluralities of fasteners are available for purchase. The purchaser under these circumstances must purchase a greater number of nuts and bolts than he needs.
The interminglying of bolts and nuts of various sizes also commonly occurs in the storage or inventory of these items by machine shops, repair garages, and individual storage facilities. Fasteners of particular sizes are generally unsegregated and comingled requiring the user to rummage through his inventory to find the appropriate nut or bolt for a specific application.